


Don't Lock It

by Danxk



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: Dongho buries his desires for Haknyeon, but the younger digs them up.





	Don't Lock It

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Open Up performance, and my eyes were really drawn into Dongho's tattoo on his chest.
> 
> PS. If you can't see the photo below, those are pictures of Dongho at 3:26 - 3:27

 

 **"Dongho hyung!"** Haknyeon called his name which made him turn around to see the younger smiling behind him.

He removed his earpieces and put them on the table, then faced the younger.

They were having a break from the rehearsals of the 35 boys concept evaluation. They were still wearing their Open Up outfits. Haknyeon, although a kid, looks really stunning in a suit. As for Dongho, he looks really mature and sexyㅡthe suit and his white under clothe suits him well.

Dongho took the time to look around behind the younger, before turning his gaze back to Haknyeon.

They were left alone. Only the two of them are left in the backstage, everyone, even the staff, went to grab their snacks.

 

"What's wrong Haknyeon-ah?" Dongho asked wondering if what made the kid corner him.

"They said you have a tattoo," Haknyeon said, his smile unwavering.

"Ah, yeah. That's true. What's with my tattoo?"

"Can I see it?" Haknyeon announced innocently.

"Are you serious?" Dongho couldn't help himself from chuckling. Nevertheless, he untied his clothe from the side and let it slide apart, revealing his bare chest.

 

Dongho looked at Haknyeon only to see admiration in his eyes as he trace his eyes on Dongho's tattoos on his chest.

"Is it your first time seeing tattoos?" Dongho couldn't help but ask.

Haknyeon shook his head while his eyes travel over Dongho's tattoos. The younger couldn't help but take a step forward, trying hard to read the etched words on his hyung's chest.

Dongho didn't move from his spot, inhaling sharply as he felt the younger's hot breath hover on his bare skin when Haknyeon leaned forward to read the words.

"What does this one say?" Haknyeon didn't even look up when he asked Dongho. He started to poke the tattoo, then he boldly traced the figures with his index finger. Other people wouldn't dare to touch his tattoos that easy, but Haknyeon was certainly different.

Haknyeon felt Dongho draw in his breath above him but he never stopped and still played with his fingers on the etched words.

 

"Joo Haknyeon, you know what you're doing, aren't you?" The older asked as he put his hands on the edge of the table behind him, leaning against it for support. Under Haknyeon's touch he could feel his knees weaken.

Haknyeon just hummed in response, he didn't even looked up to Dongho.

Which Dongho was thankful for, since he looked like a mess with his face scrunched up as he resist the great urge to push Haknyeon down; and give him all his pent up desires for the kid for the last less than one hundred days of the competition.

 _"N'abandonnez,"_ Dongho managed to say but in a breathy manner. "It means _never give up_."

 

Hankyeon looked up, Dongho thought he'd meet another innocent stare from the younger but it surprised him to see his eyes reflecting the same intensity Dongho had.

_This is not the childish Haknyeon._

 

Dongho had a battle _in_ himself. Finally he sighed in defeat.

He knew that he could no longer take it. Haknyeon was still too young for all the things he imagined, but _fuck it_ he thought and flipped them around.

So the one cornered now is Haknyeon, trapped between Dongho's arms on his sides with the table behind him.

 

Haknyeon knew this was coming, but he wanted to _play with fire_. He wanted to try things with his sexy hyung he wasn't sure if he was ready for the things to come. But he knew that their time is running out and he needed to make a move before it's too late.

He wanted Dongho, little did he know, that Dongho liked and wanted him as much as he does.

 

Haknyeon didn't know where to put his hands, he was still in the middle of deciding when Dongho's lips crash into his making him gasp and giving the older the chance to put his tongue inside his mouth.

Haknyeon stood there frozen for a few moments before he finally joined Dongho. Their kiss was careful, passionate, Dongho gave Haknyeon all the times he needed to learn to move. Their kiss took twists and turns until it made Haknyeon dizzy and feel a tight pull on the pits inside him. He let the older dominate all of him until all he knew was how warm Dongho's chest was, how his hyung's other hand was placed on his back, pushing them together and how warm his mouth was.

They pulled apart, gasping for air. Haknyeon was looking dazed and awestruck, but none of those stopped Dongho from wanting explore more of Haknyeon when he finally got the chance to.

 

Dongho was about to attack the younger's neck when they both heard Seonho calling out their names.

As if they were burned, they immediately separated. Dongho fumbled for the tie of his shirt and tied it again. Haknyeon fixed his own outfit.

 

Seonho looked around the backstage, until finally he spots his hyungs at the dark corner of the backstage. When he went near them, he was tilting his head because of curiosity.

 _What were they doing here?_ Seonho asked himself. 

Seonho looked around, it was the darkest corner of the backstage. _Maybe they were talking about the performance? Hmm, argh! nevermind I'm starving._

 

"Ah, Seonho what's wrong?" Haknyeon asked trying to sound cheerful so it won't give the byeongari any hint of what they were doing earlier.

"I've been looking for you around hyung. I thought we're going to grab snacks together?" Seonho said as he pouted, making Haknyeon feel at _ease_ and smile back.

Haknyeon went to ruffle Seonho's hair, "Okay, okay." He agreed, making the byeongari smile wider in delight.

Seonho looked at Dongho, "Can I snatch Haknyeon hyung?" he asked permission from the oldest with his puppy eyes that no one could resist.

Dongho sighed, then patted Seonho's head, "Yeah, but don't eat too much, okay?" he asked the byeongari even though he knew it was a futile request.

Seonho looked at Haknyeon with anticipation before finally walked towards the exit first.

 

Haknyeon was about to follow him when a warm hand grabbed his wrist, he looked at Dongho in confusion.

Dongho saw how Haknyeon looks so innocent with the other trainees. But what happened earlier wasn't just about Haknyeon being curious of his tattoo.

 

That helped him to decide, he didn't waste time to tell the younger what he wanted, _"Don't lock your door tonight."_

 


End file.
